


13 – Window

by Banashee



Series: Keep Going (KeGo) December 2019 [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Families of Choice, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Miðgarðr | Midgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee
Summary: On a good day, Thor would claim to have two planets to call home. But some days, when his mind is dark and his heart is heavy, he feels like he belongs to neither place. Merely a visitor wherever he goes.
Relationships: Thor & Avengers Team
Series: Keep Going (KeGo) December 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	13 – Window

**Author's Note:**

> This is part thirteen of this small writing challenge that @Banana_Ink and I cooked up.  
> Basically, we came up with 24 prompts, which means 24 stories for 24 days in december. A way to cope with NaNoWriMo trauma, but also something short, sweet and relaxed to keep up a writing habit without stressing too much.
> 
> Check out the prompts, and most of all @Banana_Ink as well! She will be writing for her BNHA AU.
> 
> https://banashee.tumblr.com/post/189288814786/keep-going-december-kego

**13 – Window**

It doesn't matter which place Thor currently visits, if it's Asgard, where he has friends and family, a place he called home for over 1000 years, or if it's Midgard, a place he loves fiercely, that he wishes to protect. He has found another family there, too.

On a good day, he'd claim to have two planets to call home. But some days, when his mind is dark and his heart is heavy, he feels like he belongs to neither place. Merely a visitor wherever he goes.

He spends months on Asgard, living his life amongst gods and prunk halls, tables filled with food and drinks to last for days.

Oftentimes, he will visit his dear friend Heimdall, to talk and spend time in company, but also to ask him for help in looking down on Midgard, where his other, chosen family resides. Threats are always close to this beautiful place, that Thor chose to look out and fight for. It's a bit like looking through a window into another world, and when he grows restless again, he travels down.

Thor is always welcome down on Midgard, especially when his human Shield Brothers and Sisters are close. They let him know in the way their faces light up, accompanied with hugs, friendly words, back-slaps and other affectionate customs. They're truly happy to see him again, and the sentiment gets returned.

He loves them all dearly, but each time he's gone, they've grown just a little bit older as Thor comes back. Human lifes are wasting away quickly in comparison to him, especially the un-enchanted ones. He knows this and accepts this, but there is still this small voice in the back of his head that warns him to not get too attached. He will outlive them all, and he knows it. One day, when he comes back to Midgard, he will find the last of his friends dead, and he dreads for this day to come. It will break his heart, without a doubt, but he will have to move on without them, then.

This doesn't stop him from loving them with all that he's got.

So, Thor continues traveling back and forth, torn between the two homes that he loves equally and yet differently. Two homes that love him back, two homes that need him. Back and froth, and still not really belonging anywhere.

He watches through the window, down on Midgard to make sure it is safe while he is absent.

He watches up into the clear sky, looking for stars that lead him back to Asgard when he is down on Midgard. Always watching, always waiting, and his heart aching just a little bit.

Sometimes, Heimdall will put an arm around him and say it's enough for the day, leading Thor away from the watch point, setting him down by the fire and a goblet of mead in his hand. Sometimes he will lead him back to the company of The Warriors Three, the Lady Sif, his mother Frigga. Anyone who is close.

Frigga too, knows about the struggle her son is fighting in the privacy of his head. She knows, as a mother, but also because she is both all-seeing and all-knowing.

Down on Midgard, sometimes he will sit on the rooftop, gazing up in the sky and thinking too much. Those nights he will notice at least one or two of his friends settle down next to him in silence, offering company and a warm body to hold onto. Sometimes they will carry snacks that they offer him. Thor found that this is a common thing here on Midgard, to offer a friend what they call “comfort food”.

More often than not, whoever else is currently home will join them there, and then it's hard to feel alone for any longer. So Thor holds onto them, for as long as he possibly can.

And he knows, they love him back just as much.


End file.
